


Liberation

by boyslushie



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, idk - Freeform, it's probably a little ooc, just take it i've never written sportatobbie before, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslushie/pseuds/boyslushie
Summary: With this war between the Elven Kingdom and the Lazy Kingdom, everyone's a little tense, especially the kingdom's laziest ever prince. Sometimes you just need someone to make you feel better, and Robbie finds that someone.





	

Bells rung out signaling the beginning of church, waking the unsuspecting prince from his peaceful slumber. He rolled over just once before realizing a mere instant too late that he was falling off the side of the bed. His brightly colored orange comforter half piled on top of him, barely covering his nude body. He groaned and let his head fall back to smack against the tile of his floor. It was too early for this, he wasn't ready to start another day. He'd sleep for the rest of the war if he could. There came a rapping at the door, and before he could give a proper answer, one of the castle guards opened the door, gripping the hilt of his sword in anticipation of an attack. He eased his poised form as he he realized that there was no danger, only his prince barely covering his indecency with a large fluffy blanket. The knight gave a curt nod,

 

"My apologies for disturbing you, Your Majesty. Might you need any assistance?" came the accented voice of the armor's wearer. Robbie blushed and gawked for a moment at the intrusion before regaining his composure. 

 

"No, but would you please GET OUT?! I needn't be seen without my robes!" He screeched in embarrassment. The knight took his leave, shutting the heavy door and going back to standing guard in front of it. After the guard had gone, Robbie chastised himself for yelling at him. He'd only had this guard for a few months now, but he was his favorite out of any other members of the royal army. Robbie was mischievous at best, (downright lazy and mean at worst) and this guard with his hard to place accent was the only one who put up with it, even going along with his ridiculous antics. He liked playing the hero, saving him when his tricks and traps went wrong, humoring his fun and occasionally teasing him for his often times unhealthy diet. They had bonded quickly, even though the only name Robbie had ever known him by was his number that marked his place in the royal guard. Ten.  
•••  
The tall man strode out of his chambers, long cape flowing over his tightly fitted suit, accentuating his long slender form. Sportacus stared from the slit in his metal helmet, watching as the prince walked up to him. He admired him from the safety of his armor as he rested his arm on his plated shoulder. Robbie sighed, he wanted to apologize but he just knew it would ruin his reputation. He used his mischief as a barrier that only few could pass through, barring his true feelings and personality from all but a select few who he managed to truly care about. 

 

"You wanna play a game, Ten?" Robbie asked with an almost evil tone. Sportacus tilted his head.

 

"Don't you need to get to breakfast, sir?" he responded. The prince looked down for a few seconds, suddenly pointing his finger in the air with an idea.

 

"What if we raced to the dining hall?"

 

"Sir, with all do respect, I don-"

 

"Ten it's fine, King Meanswell won't even know we were running."

 

"I meant more about the fact that I'm in full armor and you're not in proper attire for running either." Sportacus finished with an unseen smirk. But, being Robbie, he wouldn't let that deter him.

 

"Last one there is an overcooked roast!" He yelled before taking off down the carpeted hall. Sportacus shook his head before giving chase. In an entirely expected turn of events, Sportacus won their impromptu race, leaving Robbie wheezing in an attempt to catch his breath. The other guards watched in amusement as Robbie hunched over and pressed his palms into his knees, sweat beading on his forehead, as Sportacus stood tall, never having broken a sweat. Robbie stood up straight and adjusted his vest, wiping off his forehead and huffing loudly before patting Sportacus on the back.

 

"You're getting slower there buddy." He teased.

 

"Or maybe you're getting better at running and catching up!" Sportacus gave back with unrelenting support and positivity. Robbie smiled and pinched the bridge of his nose at the dorky response. All that Sportacus could do was admire his cute smile, thankful for the helmet that was hiding his blushing face. Robbie waltzed his way into the dining hall, greeted by an already seated King Milford Meanswell and Princess Stephanie Meanswell. The king welcomed him warmly, whilst the princess merely grimaced and continued her meal. Sportacus walked up against the wall and took his place guarding Robbie from several feet behind his seat. He did his best to tune out the royals' conversation until a certain word made his ears perk up. Elves.

 

"... And now that we're at war, we can't even have the law abiding ones in the kingdom any longer, it just simply isn't safe for the human residents!" The king ranted. The princess had left the table long ago and thus wasn't here to give her input, but Robbie groaned loudly. 

 

"Forgive me, distant cousin, but you cannot possibly think that you can just push all the elves who live here out of the kingdom! Most of them have lived here their whole lives, they're citizens too! And if we push them out to the Elven kingdom, who knows what they may do to elves who were at one point citizens of OUR KINGDOM. We can't do that to them!"  
Robbie argued loudly, slamming a fist down on the table. 

 

"You must understand, they're elves, Robert! They're all dangerous!"  
King Meanswell continued. What an unfitting last name for a situation such as this. Sportacus shifted uncomfortably on his feet as the arguing continued. Humans and elves had always had bad blood, but after centuries of feuding, the elves pushed hard enough to stir a declaration of war between their neighboring lands, and humans had become even more distrusting of his kind. It was terrifying to see the newfound violence that people held towards elves, leading many to hide their ears and change their names, anything to not be recognized as their species. He was so wrapped up in his discomfort and thoughts, that he barely registered Robbie knocking over his chair and storming out of the room. He followed suit, making sure that Robbie would make it safely to wherever he was off too now. They walked through seemingly endless corridors until they had made it to the private garden. It was quiet here, only he and whoever he allowed could come through. It was the reason Robbie liked it so much, he’d often nap here or come here to sulk when he was having a bad day. He went deep into the sanctuary, finding his favorite bench and throwing himself down against the thick, chiseled stone. He patted the open spot next to him, inviting Sportacus to join him. To hell with his villainous reputation. 

 

"Can I... what's it called? Vent? Rant? Whatever. Can I talk to you about all this?" Robbie tried, grey eyes pleading with the emotionless helmet covering his friend's face. Sportacus nodded, and Robbie set off on a tangent.

 

"I just don't see how the king thinks that banishing all elves in the kingdom will make things better. He shouldn't have declared war with them in the first place. I'm so scared that I won't be able to stop this, there's already so much discrimination and violence towards the elf population of our land." Robbie said, head in his hands. Sportacus tentatively raised his metal covered hand. He came to a decision, stripping his forearm and hand of his glove and gauntlet, knowing the gesture would be more meaningful. He laid his hand on the distressed prince's shoulder. The feeling of soft flesh instead of metal startled Robbie, who looked up at Sportacus, and then to his bare hand. He smiled and took his hand down, laying it on Sportacus' lap and patting it gently. 

 

"I'm scared too, sir. Maybe not for the same reasons but... what are you doing?" He asked, suddenly stiffening as he felt Robbie's hands on either side of his helmet. 

 

"I want to see your face, Ten." he answered.

 

"B-but sir! That's against the regulations of the army, you can't just-"

 

"Enough with all that "Sir" business, please just call me Robbie." He sighed.

 

"Alright... but Robbie..." he liked the sound of that, "... You shouldn't."  
Robbie looked determined though.

 

"Why shouldn't I?" he pressed, lifting the helmet ever so slightly. 

 

"I, uhm... well because. The rules! What if someone sees us?"

 

"We're in the private garden, my private garden. Nobody is going to get in. Nobody is going to see us."

 

"B-but I-"

 

"Please."  
Sportacus sighed, mentally berating himself for letting those deep grey eyes get the best of him.

 

"Alright." The feeling of the warm garden air hitting his face was pleasant as the helmet was lifted from his head, short, wavy blond locks falling in his face, unable to hide his tall pointed elf ears and ridiculously pointed mustache from Robbie any longer. Robbie's eyes widened, a definite blush spreading through his cheeks as he roamed the elf's strikingly beautiful features. Robbie was mentally undressing him, wondering what he looked like under the rest of the heavy armor, for it could not only be his face that was so beautiful. He could hardly control his hand as he reached up to brush the dirty blond hair from the other's eyes. 

 

"You're gorgeous, Ten. Why didn't you ever tell me that you were an elf?" Robbie gawked, letting his hand rest on the side of Sportacus' face. 

 

"T-thank you, er, Robbie. But, my name is Sportacus." He blushed deeper, having revealed so much of himself to the one he secretly admired. 

 

"Sportacus..." Robbie whispered, mulling over the name. Sportacus loved the way his name sounded on Robbie's lips. He shifted his gaze to those exact lips, looking at how perfect and lush they were, he had to stop himself from leaning forward. Robbie was about to open his mouth to say something when there came a loud banging at the door. Sportacus quickly donned his missing armor and they got up to check who was attempting to gain their attention. Robbie swung the door open to reveal another guard.

 

"Prince Rotten, you are needed in the throne room immediately. The elves are attacking our outpost in the northern forest." he stated, keeping a calm composure. Robbie sighed trudging off in the direction of the King's throne room, his knightly shadow following close behind.  
•••  
That night, Robbie couldn't sleep. His mind was plagued with thoughts of war and crisis, but most of all, with thoughts of Sportacus. Robbie was set to leave the following day for the outpost, to lead a small section of the royal army to push back the Elven Kingdom's oncoming forces. He begged not to, but being the only member of the remaining royal family with military knowledge, he knew he would have to. Their general and his second in command were both dead. Worst of all, he knew that Sportacus was not placed on his squad, but was instead to remain here and defend the castle and nearest villages. Robbie shook his head, unwilling to let the sadness take rest in his mind. He stood up from his bed, donning a baggy pair of cloth pants. He didn't bother with a shirt as he creaked his door open. 

 

"Psst, Sporty! Come inside." He whispered to the guard outside his door. The guard complied, and followed him back inside.

 

"Sir- I mean, Robbie I... whatever happened to needn't being seen without your robes?" He asked softly, removing his helmet. The moonlight from the tall open window illuminated his face perfectly. 

 

"I can't sleep." he replied, not giving the whole truth nor an answer about his robes. Sportacus gave him a quizzical look, and Robbie realized he needed to clarify.

 

"I want you to lay down and rest with me." Sportacus gasped, face flaring up with heat.

 

"But that's aga-"

 

"Against the law, I know, but I don't care." Robbie said, sounding dejected and small. Sportacus began stripping of his armor immediately. In minutes he was standing in just a thin shirt and a pair of form fitting leggings among a pile of partially organized discarded armor. Robbie's eyes roamed his muscular yet short form with fondness. Sportacus wanted to hide himself in embarrassment as Robbie eyed him, but he just stood and let Robbie admire him. The shirtless man crawled onto his bed and invited Sportacus to do the same. He did so and sat face to face with Robbie, legs tucked under him, his bright blue eyes staring at Robbie's sharp features. It had been so long since either of the two men had been so close to someone else in this way, Sportacus let his hand wander onto Robbie's thigh, pressing down gently. Robbie scooted closer, until their legs were touching, bringing one hand to the elf's waist. They were both very hesitant, not entirely knowing how to continue, just knowing that they both wanted to. The only sound in the room was soft, hitched breathing, a feeling of surreality and disbelief overtaking them as the realization that this was finally happening hit them both. Sportacus laughed, letting it breathe through his nose and smiling genuinely up at Robbie. 

 

"Let's run away together, Sportacus." Robbie suggested.

 

"We don't need to further a war that puts everyone's lives at risk and splits apart a once peaceful kingdom. We can start a revolution, we can stop this pointless violence." He continued. Sportacus nodded in agreement.

 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I shouldn't be surprised, but I'm glad to know you really do care so much." He agreed. Robbie leaned forward and laid himself against the shorter's chest.

 

"We can make our own laws, and have peace and hopefully plenty of quiet." Robbie continued.

 

"We can build our own kingdom, have our own traditions, let anyone be a part of it, doesn't it sound magnificent, Robert?" Sportacus asked. He felt Robbie nod against his chest. He lifted his head up to look at Sportacus, cupping his cheek in his hand.

 

"We'll have our own fun, play our own games, have nap time whenever we want, I can retire from the stressful life of royalty... and build a home, maybe get a cat, I can work at the Tavern... just finally have a break." Robbie said, turning his head up to look into Sportacus' eyes. 

 

"And if you'll let me, I'd like to share it with you." 

 

"Robbie, I'd spend eternity with you if I could." He answered affectionately, pulling Robbie's hand up to his chest, to rest open against his racing heart. Robbie smiled, and the swell of emotions Sportacus felt were uncontainable. He lurched forward before he could stop himself, lips pressing against Robbie's. At first, Robbie couldn't think of how to react, stiffening up in an exciting mixture of panic and glee. Just as Sportacus was about to pull away, he kissed back, pulling Sportacus closer to him. The elf laid a palm flat on Robbie's chest, while the other of Robbie's entangled itself in the back of Sportacus' hair. They went on like this for several minutes, until they finally pulled back, gasping for breath. Sportacus' eyes looked glazed over, lips red and saliva coated. He was wearing a big lopsided grin, and Robbie was sure that he didn't look much different. He reached up to cover an incoming yawn, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as a wave of tiredness overcame him.

 

"We should... we should be getting some shut eye soon." Sportacus said, yawning as well in the middle of his sentence. Robbie nodded, beginning to crawl under the covers. Sportacus did the same, lucky that the bed was plenty big enough to accommodate the both of them. While the stopping of war was important, Sportacus' warmth was calling to him like a siren dragging him into the rocky sea of sleep. He snuggled up to Sportacus, holding him tightly and kissing him tenderly on the lips once more. Revolution could wait until morning.


End file.
